Diary Of A Witch Girl
by HorseyHermione
Summary: RonHermione romance story, possibly miiight add some HarryGinny... rated T to be safe, I dunno where I'm going with this story.... First Fanfic, pleeease review and tell me what u think!
1. Chapter 1

_**Hermione's POV: **_

" I'm going to bed now..." Hermione Granger said as she left the Common Room. Her best friends, Harry and Ron, were bent over a chess board, and had been all day, so she was surprised when Ron looked up. "What!" He said, "It's only 9:00!"

Hermione sighed. "I"m simply going to bed earlier tonight Ronald, I've had a long day. Now GOODNIGHT."

As she closed the door to the Girl's Dorm behind her after a hurried "G'night Mione" from Harry, she heard Ron mutter "What is WRONG with her! It's Saturday, and the girl's going to bed at 9:00!"

She heard Harry mutter something in her defense, but she didn't bother with listening. She was to pre-occupied pulling a thick, leather-bound book with her handwriting on the front out from underneath the bed. She traced her words with tenderness, and murmured the words to herself...:

"_Beware those who dare open Hermione Granger's diary, for you **WILL** live to regret it... That I can promise you."_

She giggled, and opened the diary to it's first page, preparing to read over what she had written about during her first few years at Hogwarts...

_**Ron's POV:**_

Ron sighed. Harry was _SO _boring to play Wiazard's Chess with... he wasn't a very worthy opponent.. "Ha!" Came Harry's voice through Ron's haze of boredom, "I have you now!" Ron sighed again and moved one of his pieces. "Checkmate." he said.

Harry looked confused for a moment, then angry. "**WHAT!"** he shouted. "**I LOST _AGAIN!"_**

Ron chuckled at his friend's outrage, and got up and stretched. "We've been playing this all day," he reminded Harry, "Let's go outside or somethin..."

Harry fumed for a moment, then brightened. "Ok!" he said, and (very uncharacteristically, and to Ron's great amusement) skipped out of the room. Parvati came down the stairs dressed in her hot pink bathrobe that, truth be told, was hard to look at. "Was that.. _Harry_ that just **_skipped _**out of here?" she said, amazement evident in her voice. Ron simply laughed, nodded, and followed Harry's example by skipping out of the Common Room.

Ron found Harry dancing like a complete moron outside. Harry had been acting very strange lately... First he had been _singing_ in Transfiguration (it had surprised him that McGonnagol hadn't given him detention) then he skipped out of the Common Room, and now he was DANCING! There was something seriously wrong here... "Harry!" Ron called. "Get your butt off that rock and c'mere!" Harry stared at him a moment, then danced his way off the rock and over to Ron. Ron grabbed him by the shoulders. "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!" Harry simply gave him a very strange look. "What?" he said, finally. "I mean you've been acting really weird lately! SInging in Transfiguration, skipping outta the Common Room, dancing on a rock! C'MON! You cannot tell me that's not weird for your normal sulky self."

"Ohhhh!" Harry said, comprehension dawning on his face. "Okay! I know what you mean now." He grinned and Ron stared at him. "Soooo... what's up with you?" Harry blinked. And blinked again. And again. Then he said, "I...I think I'm in love Ron..."

Ron's eyes grew wide. "With WHO!" Ron's eyes grew even wider. "It.. It... It's not.."

Harry looked at him calmly. "It's not who Ron?"

"Hermione!" Ron shouted. "Are you in love with Hermione!"

Harry stared some more for a second, then went into a fit of laughter. "Me and.. **_HERMIONE? hahahahaha! you're joking, right?"_** Ron sighed in relief. SO it wasn't Hermione after all. Wait, why did HE care if Harry loved Hermione or not? For all he cared about Harry and Hermione's romantic relationship (or lack thereof) they could get married and have 20 kids. But.. If it wasn' Hermione Harry loved, then who...?

_**Hermione's POV (again):**_

Hermione pulled out her pen after reading all about her first 6 years at Hogwarts, and started an entry for today..

_Dearest Diary:_

_I've had a.. pretty good day. Except I read back over my entries for my 1st-6th years, and.. It's mostly about Ron. I'm scared. You know (I think everyone knows) I had a crush on him in 2nd year, but I thought I was over him... But now that I've read back over this, I think I'm in love. I don't know what to do.. Why can't paper talk to me and give me advice! It's not fair. I don't WANT to be in love with Ron, bcause I know Ron isn't in love with me... Tell me what to do, pleeeease? I'm begging you for advice... What do you do when you're in love with your best friend?_

_A Very Scared For Her Future Hermione Granger_

Hermione looked over her short entry for today. Usually she wrote much more, but it had taken her so long to read over her diary that it was now after 10:30, and she had come up here at nine. She thought about Ron... his freckles, his fiery red hair, his entrancing blue eyes... _Bad Hermione! _She thought. _Since when do you think his eyes are "entrancing"!_

**_Since you found out you loved him... _**Her head actually answered her.

Hermione sighed and bit her lip, wondering where the rest of her dorm-mates had gone. But right now she didn't care. Hermione laid down and simply cried, knowing Ron could never love her...

**A/N: Haha, I know i know... Ok, first fanfic, pwetty pwease review and tell me if I'm, like, absolutely horrible!**

**O yeah, And i forgot my disclaimer didn't I? Must I put it on? O well, I'll go ahead in case I'll, like, get arrested if I don't put it on..**

**Disclaimer: Me No own HP... only in my dreams.. pinches self OW! Ok, this isn't my dreams, I don't own HP :(:(**

**ok, well, thank ya 4 reading, I shalt talk to thee people later, for I must raid the fridge for something with High-Sugar content...**

**Mione**

O wait! I forgot! I love u ppl kisskiss

(yes, i know i'm scary u don't have to tell me sheesh...)


	2. AN Sorry, I have to leave

Hey, I know I've only been here for a few days, but my parents are making me get off the site, till I'm like 16, for some reason unbeknownst to man... arrrgh!

Well... I'm sowwy I just posted ONE chap (on what was sposed to be a 45 chap fanfic) on my FIRST fanfic, but u know how parents are.

A pain.

Well... goodbye.. for years... 3 yrs.

I'll miss u guys even though I was only registered here for a few days.. cries

But I'll still have te same screen name, and I might convince my parents to let me write w/ one of my friends on the site (She's already changed her name, so it's WitchesOfHogwarts. 'Course, she doesn't hav any stories yet, so u prolly don't know her...)

Farewell.. for now... sobs

Granger


End file.
